


all i want (is you)

by wvvjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, basically they got into a really small fight, how to tag, lapslock, my first fic here!, to many more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvvjin/pseuds/wvvjin
Summary: hyunjin's been spending way too much time with his friends.woojin just wants to talk.





	all i want (is you)

“all i’m saying is that you’ve been spending way too much time with your friends. i try not to mind it too much but do you even remember when was the last time we had dinner together?” woojin asked softly, trying to coax the younger to talk to him. hyunjin scoffed.

“it’s always me. you’ve been out with your friends too. and did you hear me say anything about it?” 

“i met minho and felix 2 days ago, and that was to plan for changbin’s birthday. you would know if you come with me, but you’re busy drinking with your high school friends.” woojin sat on the edge of the bed, both feet dangling over it. hyunjin kept himself busy in untying his tie, and changing his clothes.

“jinnie, i don’t mind you going out with your friends although i don’t seem to be getting any good vibes from them, but can you please come home earlier sometimes? i missed you at dinner.” woojin’s voice got softer after each word, hyunjin almost didn’t hear it if he wasn’t paying attention. but he was tired, exhausted even, and he just wanted some sleep but obviously woojin’s not going to let him do that until they resolved this problem. so he resorted to getting meaner with his words just to drive woojin away.

“can you stop being all over me? go out with your friends then if you’re so lonely without me. i never stop you from doing that. give me some space and privacy, and mind your own business.” he tried not to yell, but oh god, he was so damn frustrated.

“i always give you some space and privacy, jinnie. i just want you to spend some time with me, too. you’ve been out with your friends all the time that you seem to be forgetting that we’re married-”

“you’re the one who rush me into this marriage!”

they both jumped at the younger male’s sudden outburst. hyunjin could see the tears forming in woojin’s eyes, but was too exhausted to care. he felt tears brimming in his own eyes. 

“i thought we both wanted this.”

“maybe you thought wrong.”

hyunjin turned his back to the bed and glared outside into the night sky. the window was covered in raindrops, which made him realize that it was raining. the streetlights shone beautifully, and the droplets of rain racing down the window made him feel like he was in a dream. oh, how he wished he’s dreaming. the slamming of the bedroom door snapped him out of his thoughts. he dragged his feet to the bed and laid sprawling on it, trying to even his breath. hyunjin was not going to sleep, he’s just trying to clear up his mind for a little bit.

*

woojin felt like throwing whatever is in his hand at the moment to the floor. at that particular second, it was his phone. he’s usually a strong person, he handled his emotions carefully, putting other people’s feelings ahead of his, and very good at calming himself down. but at that time, he was so annoyed. 

wiping away his tears harshly, he grabbed a mug and filled it with some water. he shakily brought the mug to the table, keeping his sobs low. as strong as woojin seemed to be, he could easily break down when it involved the person he loved the most. he glanced at the clock on the wall, and sighed when he saw that it was already approaching 2 in the morning. well, he did wait for hyunjin to come home, and the younger punched the code to their apartment about half an hour ago. woojin was nearly falling asleep when he heard the sound of the door opening. 

his chest tightened as hyunjin’s words came rushing back into his head. did he really rush the younger into the marriage? but he asked hyunjin a few thousand times if he really wanted this. if anything, it was hyunjin who was excited to start his new life together with woojin, always exclaiming how he couldn’t wait to basically do everything with him. they were happy, the power couple of their group of friends in university. everyone was rooting for them, and after woojin graduated and moved out of his parents’ house, hyunjin was quick to pack his things and move out of his dorm just to live with his boyfriend, even though that meant getting on a bus for a 45-minutes journey to the university. they were doing great, sure they had problems but woojin always made sure to solve it before it got any worse.

woojin let out a soft sigh. it was his fault that he let this get too far before deciding to talk about it. and it was late too. his husband was probably knocked out by now. he desperately wanted to go back inside their bedroom, but he was scared that hyunjin would push him away. that’s the last thing he wanted from hyunjin right now. 

he was so sleepy, but getting in the same room as his husband might not be a good decision at this moment. 

*

hyunjin splashed some water onto his face, wanting to get rid of the traces of tears on his face. after washing his hands, he took a deep breath and walked outside. he found woojin sitting on the dining table, back towards him and head hung low. he walked slowly, mentally hitting himself for treating the elder like this. 

“hyung?”

woojin almost gave himself a whiplash from how fast he turned his head to the side and seeing hyunjin standing there, looking small in front of him. “jinnie, i’m sorry-”

the elder didn’t get to finish his words as hyunjin stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him. he squeezed in a little tighter, breathing became slower and as woojin circled his arms around the younger’s waist, he felt hyunjin’s body melting into his, bathing in the warmth of each other’s body heat. he heard hyunjin softly sobbing into his shoulder, and decided to gently peeled himself away to look at the younger male.

“jinnie, i’m so sorry. i was just-”

“hyung, no. it’s my fault. i’m sorry, hyung. i’m sorry that i got too caught up with my friends, and forgot about you. i’m sorry i’ve been spending less and less time with you, hyung. i’m so sorry.” hyunjin wiped his tears away, still sobbing. woojin offered him a small smile.

“i’m sorry too, for not being understanding. i know you haven’t seen them in a long time, and there’s probably a lot to talk about, but come home early sometimes and have dinner with me, okay? it’s been so long, i miss you so much, baby.” he cupped hyunjin’s cheek, thumbing away his tears and pushing his bangs back. 

“okay, hyung. i promise. i miss you so much too, god i didn’t realize how much i miss you until now.” he melted once more into woojin’s arms, the elder chuckling as he held the younger up. hyunjin looked up, pure admiration in his eyes. “how are you so beautiful? why am i so stupid to go out with my friends all the time and leave this gorgeous angel all by himself?”

woojin laughed out loud. “you’re getting too cheesy tonight.”

“yea, but i’m certainly the luckiest man alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhh, hi? it's my first fic here so don't come yelling at me just yet i'm still soft. feel free to point out any mistakes bcs its like, 3 in the morning and i started writing this like 2 hours ago and this is not edited so yea. and english is not my first language so i'm sorry for any mistakes! but comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
